


I Hope You Have A Speech Prepared

by snarkasaurus



Series: Fictober 2018 [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, allusion to injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 07:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16572425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkasaurus/pseuds/snarkasaurus
Summary: Fictober 2018, Day 20. Stiles gets injured





	I Hope You Have A Speech Prepared

Stiles took a shaky breath, trying not to think too hard about what was happening around his abdomen. He just...Nope. He didn’t want to know. The pain was fading and he was pretty sure that was a bad sign. “I hope you’ve got a speech prepared,” he managed to say when Scott landed on his knees next to Stiles’ head, looking completely horrified and scared. “You promised me.” 

“What?” Scott asked, looking down at th--nope, Stiles was _not_ thinking about that. Fortunately, Scott’s eyes moved back up to Stiles’ face. “What are you talking about?” 

“You promised me you’d give a speech at my funeral. When we were kids, you promised.” Stiles took another shaky breath. “You better have one prepared.” 

“I…” Scott looked like he was trying not to puke, cry, or both. “Stiles…” 

“It’s okay,” Stiles said. He could hear other voices and looked over at Derek when he landed on Stiles’ other side. Huh. Derek looked more angry than scared. Interesting. “Make sure Scott gives a good speech,” he said. 

Derek shook his head. “No. Do you remember the promise I made you?” 

It was hard to think through the haze of things. There was...well, the pain was still there, but it was weirdly disconnected, and everything was fuzzy. “What promise?” 

Derek grunted. “You told me that if you went down and if I could get to you in time, if your life was on the line, to turn you. I promised.” 

It took a few minutes to fight through the haze, but he remembered the conversation now. “Yeah. Is it time?” 

“It’s now or never,” Derek said. Huh, there was a catch in his voice. 

The word, “okay,” had barely crossed his lips in a breathy gasp before Derek’s face was changing and then there was a searing pain at his neck. Stiles screamed; he couldn’t help himself. It hurt. And so did his stomach. Oh god, everything fucking hurt. 

“Will that work?” Stiles heard Scott ask, and then he couldn’t think. There was too much burning, searing agony firing along every nerve he had. He felt hands on his body, voices nearby, people helping him, but he couldn’t focus on them. 

And then the pain was fading and he was panting for breath, staring up at the night sky. His heart was pounding in his chest. It sounded oddly loud to him. Huh. 

“Stiles?” Derek murmured, looking down at him. 

“Well. That sucked,” Stiles said in response to the unspoken question. And then, “Holy shit, how do any of you get anything done? There’s so much. So much to see and hear and smell.” 

“Oh thank god,” he heard Scott say as he struggled to get to his feet. “It worked.” 

Stiles looked over at Scott. “You knew it worked when my stomach _stitched itself back together,_ Scott.” He raised an eyebrow. “So why the surprise.” 

Derek was on his feet, too, looking into Stiles’ eyes. “Just because the physical damage healed didn’t mean you were going to come out mentally in one piece.”

Stiles gave him a sharp smile. “Do I meet with your approval, Alpha Hale?” His eyes flared gold.


End file.
